Just a picnic
by wopwopavatarstyle
Summary: 25 Years after the war against the fire nation, the Gaang take a break to have a simple picnic in the park... But nothing seems to run smoothly where these benders are involved!


Katara sighed as morning light filtered through the bedroom blinds, and slowly woke her up.

'Momma?'

The waterbender turned over in bed, and found herself on her husbands muscular chest. Aang's eyes were closed, but she could tell that he was awake.

'Momma?'

Katara suddenly realised that her youngest child was standing by the bed, staring up at her with his big opal-blue eyes.

'Tenzin, what is it?' The mother asked softly. Although she asked the question, she knew exactly what her son wanted. The enquiry was just a matter of routine.

'I'm hungry Momma.'

Katara slid out of bed, and the young boy jumped into her arms. Although Tenzin was her third child, she had never before seen a five year old fly. Tenzin burrowed himself in his mother's nightgown, his dark fluffy hair splaying in all directions.

'Momma, I've been real hungry but no-one would help me.' The child whimpered.

'Oh, Tenzin. You are old enough to prepare your own breakfast.' Katara scolded gently while walking to the kitchen.

'But you do it the best Momma. Bumi never helps and Kya doesn't do it right.'

'Why don't you get your breakfast.'

'Because I'm too little!' Tenzin wailed. Katara laughed and set him down on a seat once she reached the table.

'Morning Mum.' Katara saw her only daughter sitting at the table, her eyes fixed on an old scroll. 'Look at this!'

Kya rose from the table, and took a waterbending stance. With her arms out infront of her, she drew water from the vase of flowers on the table. She confidently pulled it in fast circles around her body before letting it loose.

The water could have gone right through the window, but Katara returned it to its rightful place just before impact.

'Wow, Kya! Your waterbending is improving everyday.' The mother congratulated enthusiastically. Kya was easily the most naturally skilled bender her mother had ever taught. Although she had an incredibly strong attack, her true talent was in healing. At the age of twelve she had accomplished more than most adults.

'Thanks Mum.' Kya smiled proudly, before going to talk with her other younger brother, Bumi. Katara quickly grabbed Tenzin a peach bun and gave him some leechi flakes. Before the boy could ask, she bent some grape juice into a glass with a flick of her wrists.

'Thank you Momma.' Tenzin said whilst chomping on his peach bun. Just as Aang emerged into the room Kya and Bumi started arguing.

'Morning, Gorgeous.' Aang greeted his wife before giving her a quick kiss. Katara took his hand in hers, before gesturing to the rowing siblings.

'If you go and sort them out, I'll sort out the beds.' She decided slowly.

'Why do I always have to settle the arguments?' Aang grinned cheerfully, already knowing the answer.

'Because you're the great bridge guy!'

Aang strode over to his kids and put his arm across Bumi, to prevent him from killing his sister.

'Why are you arguing so early in the morning?'

'Kya waterbended my juith again!'

'Only because he pulled my hair!'

'Becauth you thaid my hair looked weird!'

'Because you never comb it, and-' Kya was interrupted by her father who told both children their hair looked perfect and waterbent the juice back into his cup. Bumi slurped his juice darkly, as Kya walked off to practice her bending carefully.

No-one would have thought that the Avatar's three children were siblings if they did not know. Kya was the image of her mother, but her skin was a slightly paler shade, and her eyes were of her father; round silver eyes that shone like precious stones. Bumi's colouring favoured Katara, with their cinnamon skin and chocolate brown hair. However, Katara and Aang's youngest child resembled Aang uncannily. They shared fluffy jet black hair and creamy skin. His eyes were actually blue-grey; pale, pale blue that sometimes appeared dove grey.

No matter what they looked like, Aang loved them all unbearably for unique reasons. Kya was so caring and gentle; well at least when she wasn't with Bumi. Bumi himself was high-strung and wild, especially with his older sister. Tenzin was sensible and calm, and wasn't swayed by anything.

'Daddy?' Bumi approached his father with a wooden sword in his hand. 'Would you pleath play thwordth with me?'

As the only member of the family without bending, he mastered the use of many weapons.

'Not right now, Bumi. I need to go and see uncle Sokka.'

'Can I come with you? I like uncle Thokka! I really do want to thee him, Daddy, pleath can I go too?' Bumi pleaded heartmeltingly, the eight year-olds green eyes fixed upwards. Aang pretended to think for a moment, and then clicked his fingers as if he just had a great idea.

'I know!' The compassionate father cried. 'How about we all go and meet Uncle Sokka, and we can invite Toph and Lin, as well as Zuko and Mai!'

'Can we have a picnic, Daddy, and invite Urtha and Zhulu and Meg, Hazel, Kima and Prithto? And maybe Mirachi and Ziron?' Bumi's words were blurred by speed, and his lisp didn't help.

'That many children? Maybe we should just invite all our friends!'

'Yeth, yeth Daddy!'

Kya heard Bumi's hysterical yelling, and became slightly nervous about what he was plotting.

'Dad?' She called to the other side of the room

'Yes Kya.'

'What are you talking about?'

'We are planning a get together today.' Aang explained happily, his son's ecstatic mood was contagious. Kya raised an eyebrow curiosly.

'Will Ursa be there?'

'I'm hoping Toph's, Zuko's, Ty Lee's and Sokka's family will be there.'

'That souds great Dad!' Kya enthused. 'Would you like me to go send a messenger?'

'I would love that Kya, thank you.'

Kya bounced off to send the invitations, while Aang sent Bumi to get dressed. Tenzin finished his breakfast and followed suit. Aang went to find his wife, and discovered her doing the laundry in the washing room. He put his arms around her slender waist and rocked her slightly.

'Hello, Handsome...' breathed Katara, her face flushed.

'I've invited our friends to a picnic at the park. Is that okay with you.'

Katara's face twisted into a slight grimace at this thought. 'Aang, are you sure that's a good idea? You know what happened last time!'

'Tenzin is much older now, and I will keep a close eye on him. I'll make the food and handle the kids. All you have to do is enjoy yourself.'

'When you put it that way, how can I resist! I can do the food if you want.'

Aang smiled at his thoughtful wife and decided that the parents would prepare the food together.

After over an hour of busy preparations, the three children were lined up ready by the entrance. Aang frowned. None of his kids were wearing the same uniform... Of course Kya and Tenzin were wearing robes of their bending element, and Bumi (as usual) wore simple Earth kingdom clothing. They were an odd looking bunch.

'Everyone can come Dad.' Kya reported, obviously pleased to hold important information.

'Yeth!' Bumi shouted, with a fist-pump for added effect.

The five left their home and boarded Appa.

'How long till we get there Daddy? Will it be thort or quick or long or boring or happy or long or thort or will we be on time Daddy, and will we thee everyone there before uth and they will thee uth coming and they-' Bumi's rambling was cut short when his sensible little brother set the boy straight.

'Bumi, we have been to the Republic City park lots, and it only takes a minute to get there from our house. We are perfectly on time, and if you don't stop blabbing people will realise that you are illiterate.'

Katara smothered her mouth to keep herself from laughing at the small child's calm intelligence, but Aang told the little boys off fondly. A moment later they arrived at the park. None of the others had arrived yet so Aang and Katara set the table, while their children battled in the summer sun.

Tenzin's amateur bending consisted of jumping, dodging, airscooter and sending a poof of air at his opponent. Although his weapon skills weren't any better, he was a quite advanced fighter for his age. Kya however, showed no potential or interest in sword fighting. When Bumi beat her for the sixth time in a row, she sniffed.

'Sword fighting is stupid! Bending is the natural way to fight.'

With that statement, Kya took some water from a few plants and froze is head. Temzin, who was watching the argument, giggled gleefully at his brother who was walking dizzily in circles. Attention was brought away from Bumi as 'Uncle Sokka' walked into the park, hand in hand with two six-year olds. Behind them came 'Auntie Suki' who also held hands with two six year olds.

Uncle Sokka and Auntie Suki had four daughters who were all the same age and all looked pretty much identical. The quadruplets were sweet and bright for earthbenders, but they didn't seem to care for their bending. For this reason they all had very limited skills.

Kya breathed deeply. As usual, she would have to entertain the four little girls until Zhulu arrived. At least then Ursa would be there for company.

'Meg! Hazel! Pristo! Kima!' Kya smiled weakly. The four let go of their parents and ran over, as the adults greeted each other.

'Kya, can we play hide and seek?'

'Or hopscotch?'

'Or piggy in the middle?'

'Or ocean mania?'

'Or-' Kya intervened in the girls' planning, in order to stop them talking.

'It's okay! I already have the best game planned!' The older girl looked at each of the little ones. They look just like Suki, thankfully! Kya thought.

'What is it?' One asked.

'Tell us!' Another shouted.

Kya thought quickly, wondering what she could do with waterbending.

'How about, we have a talent show?'

'Yes!'

'Yes, please!'

'Yeah!'

Just as she began to get bored, four parents and four kids walked through the park gates. In the bright light Kya squinted to recognise them. It was Ty Lee and Haru, with Zuko and Mai. Their children ran alongside their parents.

'It's Mirachi, Ziron, Zhulu and Ursa!' Tenzin announced, as the other group neared.

Tenzin was the youngest child at the gathering, followed by the quadruplets and Mirachi (Ty Lee's six year old daughter). Ziron and Bumi were both eight, and Ursa and Kya shared the same age, twelve. Lin Bei Fong had just become fourteen, and Zhulu turned sixteen the year before.

Kya could see a clear resemblance between the members of Zuko's family, with their milky complexion, dark hair and amber eyes. Zhulu had her mothers eyes and had a similar attitude. Her sister looked similar but had silky, brunette locks and big, golden eyes. Ursa was probably the optimist of the family.

Bumi studied the physical difference between Mirachi and Ziron. Ziron, as the older brother, was slightly taller with a muscular build. The four in Haru's family had the same shade of brown hair colour, and the same umber eyes. Mirachi was only six-years old, but she showed great potential as a gymnast and athlete. She was tall and graceful for her age, and was very pretty. Bumi's eyes widened as he watched her prance down the park walkway towards him. He had never felt like this before.

Tenzin took the folds of his mother's cloak in his tiny hands and put his face into the velvetty material.

'Momma?'

'Yes, sweetheart.' Katara answered, looking down at her attachment.

'I'm scared of them.'

'Why? They are all so nice.'

'Bumi and Ziron are so big!' The young one pulled on her mother's robes and pulled her down to his level. He put his hands to her ears and whispered into them.

'Momma, there are so many girls!'

Katara grinned and counted the girls. There were going to be eight girls compared to the three boys, and six were being entertained by Zhulu. Kya and Ursa were strolling around the park, completely enthralled in conversation. Katara was delighted that the two were best friends.

Bumi and Ziron's friendship consisted of boasting and battling. As neither were benders, they were an equal match with swords. When Katara noticed that Bumi was actually drifting around Mirachi, she raised an eyebrow.

Bumi gazed at Mirachi as she stretched, and watched the other girls' 'talents'. He wished he had thawed his head out sooner, but now he was too nervous to talk to her. She wore a cherry coloured robe, and her hair fell to her upper arms.

'Do you have a talent, Mirachi?' Zhulu drawled. Although she was a nice girl, she wasn't very good at dealing with boredom.

'Yes, I do.' Mirachi's voice was quite high, and she spoke as if she was singing. She walked to the 'stage'. She did cartwheels, and flips, and handstands and the splits. Bumi's focus was fixed, and he watched, enchanted.

'Okay,' Zhulu murmured unimpressively, 'Hazel wins with her lovely singing.'

The older girl knew that the girls were very kind, and that they would congratulate the winner with no envy at all, but Zhulu hadn't counted on an outburst from one of the other children.

'What? Mirachi wath the best!' Bumi yelled angrily, stomping up to the adjudicator. 'Mirachi wath the motht talented, the motht beautiful and the motht betht!'

Zhulu's face was a mask of shock and confusion, most likely because his lisp made it hard to interpret his speech. Although Mirachi hardly understood either, she beamed warmly at him.

'That's so sweet!'

Bumi blushed uncomfortably. 'I thought your acrobaticth were wonderful.'

'I've seen your sword-work, and I think that you're really talented!'

Bumi stuck his chest out proudly. 'I am! I think we would be a really good team.'

'Yes. I like you, Bumi. You're nice.'

'I am!'

Mirachi held out her hand, and Bumi took it in a manly fashion.

'Is your family ever kind of hectic?' Kya asked her friend distantly.

Ursa frowned slightly. 'Not really... I'm the youngest in our family and now I'm twelve I don't do much 'craziness''

'Do you like it that way?'

'This sounds really cheesy and weird, but my family is my family and I love them however they are.' Ursa said hesitantly.

'That is cheesy!' Kya laughed, 'but that is the best way you can be.'

Ursa smiled showing her gratitude for Kya's complement.

'Woah, look at Mirachi and Bumi!' Ursa cried.

'Wow, I did not see that coming!' The two laughed as they watched the little couple waltzing around the park.

Ursa plucked a dragon-lily from the ferny ground. 'Do you want to go to the fountain?'

'Well, its quite far away. I think the only way there is right around the park.'

'I know a quick way,' Ursa caught Kya's sleeve and lead her to a hole in the undergrowth. She kicked it aside to reveal a good-sized gap in the leaves.

Kya's eyes filled with wonder. 'How did you find this?'

'I guess I was bored...'

Kya and Ursa made their way through the bushes, and as soon as they entered, Kya felt a change in the atmosphere. She looked around to see no plants or living things, and everything was dry.

'Everything seems... dead.' Kya mumbled.

'I know. Some firebenders destroyed this place last year, and the park owners try to keep us out of here because it will never grow back.'

'Mind, up here there is a ledge.' Ursa warned. Kya saw the rocky mound that plummeted to a pit. She lept over and Ursa followed.

'We're almost half way there now.'

'Great!' Kya beamed. 'This way is a ton faster!'

The dry, sandy dirt on the ground became dusty gravel beneath their feet. Kya skidded as they came to see that the path became less horizontal, and more of a forty degree angle. Ursa was the first to step onto the rocky slope, whilst Kya slowly siddled carefully after her.

Kya thought that the path would straighten out, but to her dismay it got steeper, and her feet started to slip on the loose rocks.

'Did you walk through here last time you went to the fountain?'

Ursa furrowed her brow. 'Um, no... I don't think so. There is one other pathway.'

'And we didn't go that way because..?'

'Because I haven't explored this route yet. I know, face palm right?'

Kya giggled. 'Shall we go back? This way is kinda risky.'

'Well the fountain is just over there.' Ursa pointed ahead and Kya realised that it was only twenty metres away. A quick distance if you weren't on a perilous drop.

'Anyways,' Ursa continued. 'The d-' Her sentence was cut short as the princess's foot slid on a pile of small pebbles. She screamed as she fell to the bottom of the drop, scraping against the stones.

Kya shrieked, completely unable to help her friend, and reaching out in vain. Ursa lay at the bottom, and Kya sighed with relief as she stirred. Although Ursa was alive, she definitely wasn't okay.

Kya jumped onto the slippery slope, one foot in front of the other as if she was surfing. She reached the bottom without falling over, her jaw set in urgency.

'Ursa! Ursa, talk to me.' Kya managed to keep her voice calm and quiet. Ursa was obviously in great pain, and her breathing was ragged.

'It hurts.' She whispered.

Kya looked over Ursa's wounds and saw immediately that she had many scratches and bruises. Her limbs seemed to be fine, apart from her left ankle, which was twisted at an odd angle. She had a deep cut on her shoulder, and although Kya brushed over it without a second thought, she noticed the cut was actually a serious injury. The rose red blood spread across her robe, and the healer ripped a section of the clothing off to see the cut more easily.

Kya gasped when she inspected the injury. It was deeper than she had thought, and bleeding worryingly.

A new wave of pressure buffeted Kya, as Ursa closed her eyes.

She must have got caught on one of those slates!

Kya was about to start healing when realisation dawned on her.

There is no water here.

Of course there was hydration in the atmosphere and in the earth, but it was much too little to heal someone, and indeed, hard to find. Kya closed her eyes and concentrated. She had learnt a skill from Toph, and that was sensing her element. For Kya, bending water felt like a muscle. A muscle that was hard to use, but could be controlled nevertheless.

The 'muscles' around her could be felt. The waterbender tried to draw water from wherever it was, but it felt like drops of water spread around. For the first time in her life, Kya felt a bending block as she couldn't make the drops of water cooperate. At that point Kya felt that her only chance was the fountain.

The fountain was way out of sight, and Kya didn't feel that that she could easily bend it if she could see it. She tried to feel the water up on the fountain but failed.

Kya felt like yelling, as she had never before been in a position where she couldn't heal someone.

Calm down. No wonder you can't bend if you are stressing like this.

Kya sat in a meditation position, next to her friend. Inspiration struck her like a spear, as soon as her mind cleared. Her father had given Kya some spiritual guidance before, and had told her stories about the spirit world and other anecdotes.

The bender took a stab in the dark, as she closed her eyes and made a map of the area around her, and the little water that was near. Her imaginary self started to climb the slope, the rocky floor not hindering her at all. As she reached the top, she could feel the fountain water easily. Kya's higher self walked to the fountain and soon she was so close she could have bent the water as easily as wiggling her toes.

Kya opened her eyes. She knew exactly where the water was and she knew how to bend it. She took a water bending stance, and instead of focusing on the water, she bent what she could feel. She bent what she could remember.

She moved her arms towards her body, and then swung them over her head. She repeated the motion, as if she was pulling some rope. Surely enough, water appeared overhead and made it's way towards Kya. Once it reached her hands, she bent it into little glowing discs surrounding her fingers.

Slowly she began healing. First she fixed Ursa's ankle, that had been sprained. Shortly after that she healed the nasty cut. After the cut was healed, Ursa's eyes flickered open.

She breathed deeply, completely oblivious to the healer's troubles. Not knowing what to say, she simply whispered softly. 'Kya.'

Kya quickly healed the other girl's obvious bruises and cuts, and used the water to make a stretcher out of ice beneath them both. She lifted the ice, (therefore lifting herself and Ursa) and bent it up the slope.

'I'm so sorry.'

Kya tilted her head slightly, not understanding why Ursa had apologized. 'Why? It isn't your fault you fell.'

'I shouldn't of put us in danger like that. I mean, it could have been you who had fallen.'

'It's fine. I've learnt a new bending skill, and a lesson. I should always carry a water gourd or something.'

'I've learnt a lesson too. Would you mind if as far as our parents are concerned 'this never happened'. It sounds selfish, but if they know, we won't be doing these get togethers again. We tend to run into problems...' Ursa laughed, and Kya joined in.

'Remember last time when Tenzin...' Kya broke off in fits of laughter.

Ursa chuckled, 'And we found him with that... with that...'

'That mole-bear!' They cried together, their bodies shaking with laughter.

'Come on, lets go and act like this never happened.' Kya decided, and crawled through the undergrowth to the outer park.

Tenzin groaned. The sun was shining, children were playing all around, but there was no-one for Tenzin to chat with or play with. The quadruplets were only a year older than the young airbender but Tenzin didn't fancy girly games and talent shows.

The boy looked up when Toph and Lin strolled through the gates; fashionably late as usual. The two arrivals came to the picnic blanket where the adults were talking. Children were diving onto the blanket, and snaffling food by the handful, unable to sit still long enough to eat nicely. Apart from Tenzin.

Lin stood next to the picnic blanket, her face a mask of boredom. Ursa and Kya were the closest in age to the earthbender, but Lin wasn't interested in their games.

'Why are you bored?' Lin turned to see Tenzin standing behind her.

'I'm not bored, I'm just...' Tenzin raised his eyebrows. '... Bored.'

The two sat next to each other, watching the younger girls playing. Lin snorted when she saw Bumi and Mirachi.

'That brother of yours... He is unique. He's a non-bender right?'

Tenzin nodded, glad that someone had noticed that his brother was completely crazy.

'And you're an airbender, yes?'

Again, Tenzin nodded.

'Well, as we're both benders, how about we show each other tricks.'

'Tricks?'

'Yeah, just like moves and stuff.'

Tenzin jumped into the air and took a marble from his pocket. 'Me first! Check this out!' Tenzin liked showing others his bending, and he got very excited when he got the chance. He put his hands, palms facing inwards about an inch apart, and bent the marble in frenzied circles around his hands.

'Cool, huh?' Tenzin laughed.

'Amateur, amateur... watch a pro at work!' Lin cracked her knuckles, and kicked her foot in the dirt and punched the ground in a jerky style. A mound of earth erupted from the ground, and Tenzin gasped when he saw what it was.

A statue of the young airbender stared straight back at the real boy in disbelief. Tenzin was going to complement Lin's handiwork when he saw a slight malfunction in the design.

'Hey! My nose isn't that big! It's like this one here.' Tenzin gestured to his own button-like nose. Lin blushed heavily and used her fists to re-skulpt the nose.

'I just can't get the nose right!' She muttered.

Tenzin thought about his next move, and snapped his fingers when he had an idea. He hopped onto an air scooter while Lin snorted.

'Like THAT hasn't been done before.' Lin mocked as Tenzin zoomed around nearby.

'I know!' He yelled, his lips shaking because of the speed he was faced with. 'This hasn't!'

While Tenzin was still scooting, he blew little puffs of air into his open hand, and expanded them massively making an enormous ball of air. Tenzin leapt on and started bouncing high into the sky.

'How are you doing that?' Lin said skeptically. 'You can't bounce on air-' She was cut short by a burst of air that sent her flying onto the bubble of air. She screamed hysterically. Like her mother, she hated being off her natural element.

'Stop it! Stop it now! Get me off!' Lin gasped. Tenzin laughed and his eyebrows shot skywards. 'Fine, you win!' Lin cried. The young airbender blew her right up into the sky with a huge breath, and just as she should have hit the ground, she was neatly scooped onto her feet by an air current.

'Airbending is superior!' Tenzin mocked playfully. Lin scowled.

'Not for long, Kid.' Lin relished the word' kid' and Tenzin returned a grimace. He cocked his head when he noticed Kya and Ursa behind his rival, both covered in dirt and dust.

'What, have you two been doing?' Tenzin called. Immediately Ursa twiddled a lock of hair in her fingers and grinned sheepishly.

'Oh nothing! Uh, we've been so bored... what about you? Lin, you look like you've been on the Omashu super slide!' Kya glared at her best friend, and her awful lying skills.

'Oh god, we've been as bored as Habi!' Lin fibbed smoothly. 'What about the little kids.' She glanced sideways. 'Little kids other than Tenzin.'

Kya and Ursa giggled secretively. 'Ohhh, there's been love amongst the youngsters!'

'Yup! I never thought Bumi's feelings would have been returned!'

'What? Oh, let me guess. Mirachi and Bumi are now a couple.' Lin pretended to retch when she realised.

The four looked over at where the two children were sitting on the ground, hand in hand. They watched as Bumi planted a tiny kiss on Mirachi's rosy cheek.


End file.
